Retribution Demon Mirfah
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 60786 |no = 1121 |element = Dark |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 40 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 3 |animation_attack = 141 |animation_idle = 68 |animation_move = 5 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 70, 73, 76, 79, 82, 85, 88, 91 |normal_distribute = 25, 17, 13, 11, 10, 9, 8, 7 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 70, 73, 76, 79, 82, 85, 88, 91, 94, 97, 100, 103 |bb_distribute = 18, 13, 11, 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 5, 4, 4 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 70, 73, 76, 79, 82, 85, 88, 91, 94, 97, 100, 103, 106, 109, 112, 115 |sbb_distribute = 14, 10, 9, 9, 8, 7, 7, 6, 5, 5, 4, 4, 3, 3, 3, 3 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 30, 40, 50, 60, 70, 73, 76, 79, 82, 85, 88, 91, 94, 97, 100, 103, 106, 109, 112, 115 |ubb_distribute = 4, 4, 4, 4, 15, 11, 9, 7, 5, 4, 4, 4, 4, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = A mock Unit modeled after Mirfah, survivor of Ishgria's Recon Squad. The land of Ishgria, with its countless demons, proved too harsh for a human to survive alone. Subsequently, this apparently led him to sacrifice much in order to gain the power required for survival. However, there was one thing that he never let go of: the Recon Squad's records. To this day, Mirfah has yet to tell the full story contained within them. |summon = Rhoa, your research has borne fruit over the ages. Someday, I'll give you a full report. |fusion = I don't care how I get stronger. I must live on... For the members of the Recon Squad. |evolution = I was changed by an alien power, and now I'll evolve to a new form. Am I still a man? Or am I a demon? | hp_base = 4752 |atk_base = 1802 |def_base = 1802 |rec_base = 1461 | hp_lord = 6511 |atk_lord = 2300 |def_lord = 2300 |rec_lord = 1911 | hp_anima = 7403 |rec_anima = 1663 |atk_breaker = 2538 |def_breaker = 2062 |def_guardian = 2538 |rec_guardian = 1782 |def_oracle = 2181 |rec_oracle = 2258 | hp_bonus = 1000 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 300 |rec_bonus = 400 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 8 |normaldc = 32 |ls = Kindling Fortitude |lsdescription = 40% boost to max HP, boosts Atk when HP is over 50% full & hugely boosts Atk when HP is under 50% full |lsnote = 50% boost when HP is over 50% & 100% boost when HP is under 50% |lstype = Hit Points/Attack |bb = Geno-Vengeance |bbdescription = 12 combo powerful Dark attack on all foes, probable Curse, Sick & boosts damage against status afflicted foes for 3 turns |bbnote = 65% chance & 110% boost |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 12 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 24 |bbdc = 12 |bbmultiplier = 280 |sbb = Dragonbone Gleam |sbbdescription = 16 combo powerful Dark attack on all foes, boosts damage against status afflicted foes and counterattacks with Curse, Sick for 3 turns |sbbnote = 160% boost, 15% chance to reflect Curse & 20% chance to reflect Sick |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 16 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 25 |sbbdc = 16 |sbbmultiplier = 500 |ubb = Shadow Doom: Antenora |ubbdescription = 20 combo massive Dark attack on all foes, probable random status ailment infliction, additional attack at turn's end and boosts damage against status inflicted foes for 3 turns |ubbnote = 800% multiplier on additional attack, 300% boost to damage against status afflicted foes |ubbtype = Support/Offense |ubbhits = 20 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 25 |ubbdc = 20 |ubbmultiplier = 1000 |es = Only Survivor |esitem = |esdescription = Boosts OD gauge fill rate |esnote = 20% boost |evofrom = 60785 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = Mock Unit |addcatname = Mirfah2 }}